Like One of Your Old Movie Clichés
by Cannanan
Summary: It was probably a really dumb idea to try to showcase a great view to a blind girl, anyway. DaveRezi, vaguely AU, fluff, M for language just in case.


**I got really bored and decided to drabble some DaveRezi, but it turned out a bit longer than intended, so I thought I might declare it my first actual fanfic. And like all first fanfics, it's uh, not very well written, pretty badly paced, and super OOC. Plus it's like 90% dialogue because I suck.**

**I'm sorry.**

**But at least I finally wrote something?  
**

**Pairing: DaveRezi**

**Rating: M for language.**

**AU: Vaguely superhero!stuck? It started out as full on superhero!stuck but after like the first few sentences I got lazy.**

**Note: I opted not to use the quirks in dialogue, but, um, I'm not sure whether that worked out.**

***Disclaimer: Neither Dave, nor Terezi, nor Homestuck belong to me. You know this.*  
**

* * *

"Oh my god, can you not try so hard to act like a coolkid for three seconds?" The voice that interrupted the quiet night had a vaguely nasally tone.

"I'm not acting like a coolkid." And the one that responded was purposefully stoic.

"Of course you aren't, Dave." The higher pitched of the two retorted, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up. I'm not." The lower was quick to jump to a defence.

"Then can we _please _get back to fighting crime?" A question was posed.

"I thought you'd like the view." An answer avoided.

"Dave, _I'm blind_." A note of irritation.

"Yeah, I know, but, like, ironically." A subtle hint of nerves.

Then a silence.

Two sets of feet hung dangling from the skyscraper's rooftop, one covered by white boots, the other by red. While those donning red swung with energy and disregard for safety, those in white remained still as a statue. The bodies to which these feet belonged were much the same in bearing.

Dave, clad vermilion and white, was giving his best attempt at staring evenly down at the city bellow, but every two minutes or so he would sneak a glance over at his partner in crime fighting, hidden behind his dark shades.

Terezi, clad in teal and crimson, was taking in the scent of the metropolis, her nose crinkled, entirely unbeknownst of the spectacularly, and unusually, anxious demeanour of her partner in crime fighting, obstructed by her lack of sight.

"Ugh, it smells like injustice up here." She would complain, leaning over the edge just that little bit more; never so much that she would fall, but enough to stress the point of her earnest fervour, and more than enough to give him a scare.

"Could we not do the complaining thing right now? Could that be a thing that we don't do?" He would say in a steady tone, never betraying even a bit of that concern, having convinced himself that he felt none. With inward assurances of how it would be her own fault if she fell after doing something that fucking stupid, and of how she would probably be fine even if she did fall, he managed to make no comment on her actions.

"Can we go yet? I'm boooored." She would sigh.

"Listen, Terezi, I'm trying to-"

"You're trying to impress me, aren't you, Dave? That's it, isn't it? You are trying to put your human moves on me." She interjected, grinning that cheshire grin of hers.

"What? No." He furrowed his brow, subconsciously leaning away from the other adolescent. It might have been partially true, but like hell he was going to say it.

"You can't lie to me, Dave. I _know _that you're trying to impress me." Even without the asset of sight, she could tell that he had shifted away; his scent had dulled slightly. Her legs halted, and, letting one red-clad hand onto the concrete, she leant a bit closer herself.

"That's pretty messed up, dude." He insisted, pulling his feet back up onto solid ground and putting his weight on the heels of his hands. He painted himself a look of apathy habitually, even knowing that the girl couldn't see it.

"You're the pretty messed up one for being so bad at doing something so messed up, Mr. Coolkid." Terezi sneered, a faint tinge of amusement present in her voice.

"_Captain _Coolkid. That's what we decided. _Captain _is a hellasweet title." Dave made the correction as he moved to stand. "And yeah, no, not bad at it. I could woo the shit out of you if I wanted to."

"Oh, I'm sooo scared."

"That comeback doesn't even make sense in this situation."

"You don't make sense."

"Oh my god, shut up."

"Is that all you can say? Is that the only word in your coolkid vocabulary?"

"Shut up is two words." He groaned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well... whatever." She blew a strand of hair out of her face and deflated against the concrete, throwing her arms behind her head. "What are you even doing?"

She arched an eyebrow in suspicion when she heard Dave's feet hit the ground. She had never once felt impaired by her lack of vision, not for all the awesome powers it meant she got to have, but it did mean a need to pay more attention to her other senses. She couldn't help being wary of the boy's movements. Was he planning to ditch her up here on a roof? Not that she couldn't find her way down, but it would still be rude.

"Oh, are we finally leaving?" She asked hopefully, propping herself back up again.

"No." He answered curtly.

Terezi was halfway to uttering yet another complaint, but she was stopped; first by a tug at her wrist, then by the feeling of being veritably pulled to her feet, which, at the risk of losing the balance she hadn't had the chance to discover, she allowed herself to relent to. After a moment she found stability in planting her feet squarely on the ground, and gave herself a second to comprehend the fact that Dave's fingers were suddenly intertwined with hers.

"What _are _we doing then?" She asked, scowling. She wasn't used to being unaware of a plot, and she wasn't sure she liked the feeling.

"I'm wooing you." His words were met with a sharp giggle almost the moment they left his lips.

"Hehe, I knew it." She declared, giving a toothy smile.

"Woah, hold up. This doesn't mean anything." It was an easy lie, but not such an easy one when he was gently pulling the girl closer as he said it. He threw his glance aside and shrugged. "I'm just way too cool to be all talk."

Terezi wasn't very knowledgeable in the realm of wooing, but she gathered that dancing was what Dave was really going for here. Unfortunately, she wasn't very knowledgeable in that realm either. She did know, though, that the next logical step was putting her hands on his shoulders, so she untangled hers from his and did just that.

"Wow, Dave, dancing on the roof of a building in a big city while wearing superhero costumes, _how original_." Okay, so maybe she didn't have proof of how cliché it probably was, but she was sure it was too cheesy to not be cliché.

"Don't give a fuck, Terezi." He smirked faintly, setting his own hands on her waist as he began to sway in some kind of vague attempt at slow dancing without music.

"Aren't you going to drop a sweet beat or something, coolkid?" Her tone was mocking, but this was primarily in an effort to distract from the colour that tinted the grey of her cheeks.

"Yeah." He nodded. "One... two... three...a-"

"What?"

"This is kind of a waltz situation. Not usually my thing, but, whatever, I'll roll with it." He explained, glancing down at his feet when Terezi very nearly crushed one of them. Dancing with a blind girl was maybe not the best idea ever, but given the particular blind girl, he was willing to put up with almost losing a toe.

"I don't know what that is, but sure." Terezi remarked airily.

"It's the music that humans mate to."

"Wait, really? I didn't know you were going to go tha-"

"Nah. It's just this poor little rhythm with only three beats." He smirked thinly. "But it's adorable that you actually believed me."

She got the sense that he was mocking her here, but putting an uncomfortably literal spin on his jokes was always amusing. With a sweeping step, she slid her arms to wrap around the back of his neck.

"It's adorable that you actually think I actually believed you." She chortled, matching the sarcasm that had been raised to her.

"Yeah, we're not doing that." He retorted immediately, his face burning unwilling now that hers was so close to it.

"Doing what?"

"The thing. The thing where I say something and then you say it back, and we just keep going until one of says something they regret. Not what we're doing right now." He turned his head away. "In fact, let's just not talk. I'm wooing. We're dancing. No talking."

"Oh? What were you planning on saying that you expected to regret, Dave?" She could only press harder now that she knew there were buttons _to _press.

"Dancing."

"Was it about me being adorable?"

"Danc-"

"Is it about how you really do think I'm adorable, Dave?"

"-ing."

"Come ooooon,"

"Terezi."

"I want to know!"

"You're heavier than you look."

"Is that it? Jegus, you're so rude."

"No, I mean, could you not lean on me so mu-"

The request came too late, and Dave fell to the concrete with Terezi in tow, capes billowing in the breeze and eventually collapsing over them. She giggled. He didn't.

"Ugh." He groaned, wincing slightly.

"Hehe, wow, you move fast. I didn't think I'd be on to-"

"Don't even say it."

"I warn-"

"No. Don't say that either."

"I warned you about the dancing, bro."

"God damn it." He propped himself up on one elbow. "That's fucking bullshit. You didn't even."

"Calm your human tits, Dave. I was only making a joke."

"You suck at making jokes."

"That's really hurtful."

"You sitting on me is really hurtful."

"You _know _you're secretly enjoying this, Dave." She cooed.

"Yeah, because I'm totally loving being crushed by a blind alien chick. It's one hell of a sweet deal." He rolled his eyes, and, before he had time to react, Terezi plucked off the shades covering them. He jolted upright, bumping noses with the girl when he did and subsequently wincing again.

"W-Woah, woah, what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand, which she promptly grabbed with her own.

"Your eyes smell like cherry, too. Why do you even wear these?" She asked, tossing the sunglasses aside. She leaned forward slightly, she squinted, but, of course, it made no difference; she still couldn't make out the vermilion orbs. She thought she would have liked to be able to.

"Uh. No. My eyes don't smell like anything. You're being mad creepy about that shit. Even creepier than usual. And could you not throw my rad shades like that?" He snapped. "I need those."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I wear them because they look cool. That's it. That's really all there is to say on the matter." He wasn't going to admit that his near-freakish eye colour had some impact on the decision as well, nor that he valued that particular set because they were a gift.

"I think you should keep them off."

"Dude, that's so nasty and revealing. I don't think our relationship has reached that point yet."

"Oooh? Our _relationship_?"

"Yeah, our non-existent relationship." He clarified. "Now can you get off me?"

"Wait, I have an idea! What if I wooed you now?" She asked, stretching her hands out to rest at either side of his head.

"Please don't."

"Yes. I am doing it. I am wooing you!"

"Fuck you."

"Dave! That is so gross."

"Not like that. For the love of gog, not like that. I would sooner get some sweet loving from a plush rump." He sighed, planting his palm on his forehead. "Just, does this really have to be a contest?"

"I can woo so much better than you." She persisted.

"I guess that's a "yeah, this totally has to be a fucking contest"?" His elbows were starting to ache from resting on them, so he let himself flatten against the concrete again. "Whatever, just don..."

His words trailed off when the lips that spoke them were covered by hers. Coming from such an abrasive girl, the kiss was quite a gentle one. Dave was unsure of how to react, thinking only that on Alternia the concept of "wooing" must have been a much less romantic one, and that maybe he was overreacting in thinking so. It was only a kiss; he didn't want to let the fact that it was something he was unused to get in the way of his enjoying it for all it was worth. It was only a moment, but it was bliss, and it was tranquillity.

And the second it ended, it was embarrassment.

"You even _taste _like cherry, Dave. How do you do that?"

The raven-haired girl stood, fairly content that she had gotten her payback, while the blond flushed, rolled onto his side, and proceeded to pull his cape over himself for good measure.

"Shut up."

"That wasn't an insult. It w-"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, Dave."

"I swear to god, if you start telling people about how I 'taste like cherry'. Do you even know how wrong that sounds?"

"No. Why?"

"Ugh." He grumbled. "Go back to punching bad guys and screaming about justice, or whatever it is you do."

"Not until you admit that I wooed you better than you wooed me." She stood her ground, grinning.

"I'm not saying that."

"Yes you are Dave."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fuck no."

"I'm not leaving until you do."

"Then I'll leave." The boy would decide, hastening to his feet.

"I may be blind, but I _can _walk, Dave. I'll make you admit it." The girl would promise, falling into step behind him.

It seemed that all the two teens gained from their escapade that night was a new topic to argue about. They were both to remain obstinate for a good part of the next two hours, until a petty criminal came along to distract them.


End file.
